


Shut Up and Drive

by jenndubya



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Ass-Kicking Metaphors, Fanvids, Gen, Max vs Horny Men, Motorcycles, Sexual Metaphors, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8950726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: The only thing that Max needs between her legs is a Kawasaki Ninja. Black. Like her mood.





	




End file.
